


First

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Snippets, briefly mentioned other characters, kuroganeweek, one sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kuroganeweek over at tumblr</p><p>When Kurogane first laid eyes on Fai he knew he was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Kurogane was a simple guy, while he stood out; he wasn't as grand as people would think. After all, he was a modest if not just a bit, normal.

  
He had his daily routine and didn't lead an exciting life. The routine was his Zen, just calm and in order. Kurogane hadn't expected that to change anytime soon. Of course, fate for him loved to throw in a curve ball his way.

  
In the shape of a long legged blonde with an easy smile.

  
The curve ball occurred one day after his daily morning workout; he was sweating and the clothes he wore clung to him almost tightly.

  
It was early enough that he didn't have to deal with people crowding the streets, but late enough for people to be out and stores to open. Kurogane leaned against the back of a bench at a bus stop as he moved his hair back from his face.

  
When a door chimed near him and out emerged the man that had thrown him through such a loop, that he still hadn't recovered from.

  
He looked over and saw a lithe blonde guy with slender frame and a smile.

  
Fai had shorter hair then, with a recyclable coffee cup in one hand, his cell phone in the other as he typed one handed. He had been wearing dark jeans that hugged his legs with an off white shirt with some sort of artsy design.

  
Kurogane didn't realize that he was staring at first until the guy happened to notice him and smiled curiously. He felt his face heat up a bit as he looked away and taking out his phone.

  
There was a stifled laugh before Fai walked by him, heading towards a store down the street. He had been looking for a birthday gift for his niece.

  
As the blonde walked off, he looked up a bit. They had their first eye contact and it was (amazing) terrible.

  
Fai had winked and gone on his way. He went into a store a few doors down and left just as quickly as he had appeared.

  
\-----

 

  
The next encounter occurred when Kurogane decided to go to a bar; he wanted to drink and maybe later get some ramen cups from a convenience store.

  
He had spotted Fai a couple hours in, the blonde at a table with some friends. He was laughing at something, waving his hand.

  
The man himself, wasn't a very social person. Kept a lot to himself. He didn't hate people, they just drain him sometimes. It came from his energetic family and he relished quiet and space.

  
If he were most anyone else he probably would have sent a drink to the blonde to show he was interested, but he wasn't so he was by his lonesome, taking shots of hard liquor.

  
Instead the bartender set a glass of scotch in front of him, the ice tinkling against the sides.

  
Kurogane didn't recall ordering that but it's been a while, maybe he did. The bartender had slid something in a tall glass in front of him next. The hours seemed to blur at that point.

  
Until Fai had come up to sit beside him.  
He gave a side glance; internally panicked and then stared forward.

  
Fai had pouted and asked him if he liked his drinks, that he wasn't sure what kurogane liked. It was then that he turned to him and it clicked. But what came out of his mouth was: "I'm not good company."

  
The blonde had laughed and thought it cute and that was how their first conversation started.

  
\----

  
Days passed and he saw the blonde more and more.

  
They had exchanged numbers before and somehow Kurogane had ended up going on dates or at least hanging out with Fai.

It had been an interesting month. Fai had enjoyed himself and asked Kurogane a dozen questions. It had taken time to get the man out of his shell.

  
It was hard but he slowly opened up to him; another first.  
\----  
Some months later were when they shared their first kiss. Fai had wanted to do something different than their usual going out to eat or a bar. So he'd picked a new art exhibition and browsing in the shopping district.

  
Kurogane was no good though in places like that and it showed. He wasn't much for shopping and while he could appreciate art, he didn't know what to do with himself at a gallery. But Fai seemed to like them and seeing him all excited and smiling made it all worth while.

  
It was nice out and still warm even after it got dark. They hadnt stayed long at the exhibit. Fai had pulled him to a giant two story bookstore after he'd gotten some roasted pecans from a street booth. He remembered Kurogane's interest in books and wanted the man to at least enjoy something.

  
When they got inside, the man actually wander off to a certain section that the store had was....the manga/anime section. He'd been a fan since he was a kid and well he had wanted to check for any new volumes.

  
It was a little embarrassing to let Fai see that part of him, but Fai hadn't minded. It was part of Kurogane's charm and he'd even bought a volume for the man on their way out.

  
He was an embarrassing mess the whole way through.

  
Fai had smiled so sweetly when he handed Kurogane the bag outside.  
He held it in his arms as he looked to the side; his face hot. As he knew what the blonde was trying to do.

  
Fai had wanted to kiss him then and there, but he hadn't wanted to give Kurogane a heart attack then.

  
"T-Thanks...." He murmured as he gulped.

  
"Welcome~"

  
Kurogane, in an act of extreme shyness, went and kissed the other on the cheek. It was quick and chaste but still.

  
Fai had blushed and smiled. Even if it wasn't what he expected, it was the best first kiss he'd ever gotten. Even though he felt there was steam coming out of his ears afterwards.

  
\----

  
Usually when Fai had dated someone, he ended up in bed with them within a month. Tops. With Kurogane, he had actually enjoyed the man, liked his company and ate up any information his boyfriend gave about himself.

  
Kurogane wasn't really concerned about that being more the type that you have to throw a mallet at to get a hint.

  
Now, Fai was someone he never thought he would get and yes, it's not a competition. He liked him. and he didn't want to screw that up.

  
They were a couple now and had kissed and held hands. Fai liked to lean against him when they watched tv and he combed his fingers through Kurogane's hair when the man wasn't too embarrassed to rest on his lap.

  
Fai had given him lingering looks for weeks, even if they were both adults, it had made him nervous and almost shy to act on anything.

  
It wasn't until their next date at the man's place that Kurogane was changing and Fai accidentally barged in; asking if he wanted takeout. The blonde had actually blushed. If asked now, Fai would say he should have jumped Kurogane then and there. Instead he had stood awkwardly and smiling. He called Kurogane a nickname and admired him.  
Kurogane felt....a bit ashamed. In actuality, he was going to wear something comfortable and /try/ to muster the courage to...take their relationship to the next level but in his head, it was all ruined.

  
Fai saw that look on his face and paused. "Everything alright kuro-shy?" They were both men, it shouldn't have bothered Kurogane for him to see him shirtless should it?

  
"Ah to hell with this!" He snapped as he threw his shirt on the floor. "I had it planned it my head, it worked so much better in my head." He blushed brightly.

  
"Uhm...what?" Fai had blinked owlishly.

  
"I...I wanted to...set the mood...." He felt weird just saying that. "So we can...."

  
"Oh...you didn't need to. To be honest, I've wanted to get into your pants for awhile." Fai chuckled. "You can still try what you had planned though."

  
"....I didn't think far enough, I didn't think I'd get this far either....." He admitted. Though the admittance from the blonde really made the tip of his ear go red.

  
"Want to start with some food?"

  
He nodded; just wanting this mortifying moment to end.

  
It wasn't so awkward after when Fai left to call in their food and sat waiting for Kurogane on the couch. He sat down next to him with a tank top and boxers; face still a bit pink. Fai kissed his cheek, having been watching a show about aliens.

  
Food came and they ate; falling back to their comfortable silence. Fai talked on and off, trying to get Kurogane to relax.

  
Kurogane knew the other was trying and it was working. Fai had all but forgotten earlier, happy and content.

  
Soon with bellies full; they leaned against each other. The blonde had nearly fallen asleep, comfortable against Kurogane's bulk.

  
He wrapped his arm around the other's waist and pulled him close. Which Fai was all to happy to oblige.

  
He leaned over and kissed his forehead; savoring the closeness. It's sweet and intimate, which Fai hadn't ever really gotten from past relationships. He continued to give him sugar and warmth; it was getting easier to do so.

  
It snowballed into them making out. Fai pressed against Kurogane with his eyes closed. Kurogane had been so sweet to him and he wondered if the man had been like that with everyone he dated.

  
Well, he tried so it wasn't a total fib. With Fai on top of him; he hummed into the kiss.

  
It grew heated, Fai enjoying the muscled body under him and just how good Kurogane was with his mouth. Raking his fingers in dark hair and just being in the moment.

  
He sighed in content as they parted for only a second.

  
"Do you want to..?" Fai had let the question hang heavy between them.

  
"...Yeah." He nodded.

  
"Take me to bed?" Fai grinned and kissed him chastely. Fai had peppered kisses along his neck, his body already getting excited at the prospect of having Kurogane all to himself.

  
Their bodies hit the bed as the heated kisses continued; his own body getting hot.

  
They stripped, their clothes littering the floor. Kurogane had been a sight to behold that first time. Fai had stared and ran his hands over all that dark muscle.  
He sighed at the touch; sending delightful shivers down his spine. He soon returned the favor; lips added  
Fai wasn't really vocal during sex, which surprised anyone who knew him. He moaned and gasped and spoke Kurogane's name, but he didn't wake the neighbors with his volume.

  
Kurogane...in the right mood...can be. Which also surprised people he slept with. Well when he bottoms.

  
They didn't take much time exploring. Fai had found it more fun to find out little surprises about what Kurogane liked along the way as their relationship endured.

  
As with the blonde as he practically worshiped the body sensually  
Fai had writhed and panted, flushed from head to chest. He might have even begged a little.

  
Kurogane was getting very excited,  
It was a good memory how he'd taken Kurogane in hand and touched him. How he heard Kurogane make a noise when he turned his wrist just so.

  
He moaned through it; moving his hips to it.

  
"Take me, please, kuro-sama." Fai had purred, wanting Kurogane in that moment more than anything else.

  
"Ride me then." He growled into his ear before licking the shell slowly.

  
The blonde had shivered, his own hips jerking at Kurogane sounded so aggressive, so dominant. It had been so different from their usual interactions, which Fai had wasted no time in switching their positions. He prepped himself quickly, having thanked any and ever deity that his boyfriend had lube. He might have cried if he would have had to make a run to the drugstore.

  
Kurogane wasn't stupid, things were already as awkward beforehand between them

  
Fai had rolled a condom on Kurogane to be safe (though now a days they didn't care either way about them) and leaned in to share a few more kisses.

  
Kurogane added some lube on his shaft before he helped Fai by having his hands on the other's hips.

  
When he had pushed back and been penetrated, Fai swore he saw stars as he settled down on the man. He thought of only Kurogane as his hands laid on the man’s chest.

  
The warmth around his shaft made his mind blank out for a moment; the lovely feeling and the connection that they both finally had on a physical level, he want to drive that further in.

  
But he waited for the other to adjust  
Fai was leaking wet on Kurogane's belly as he waited, feeling almost too full. He didn't want to waste a second as he rolled his hips, as he had started to relax. Fai wanted whatever the man under him would give him and more.

  
Every movement caught his breath as his body tingled with building pleasure.  
He rolled his own hips just slightly; panting himself and rubbing those pale thighs

  
Without any further encouragement, Fai started to move and once he gained momentum, had ridden Kurogane hard and fast enough to make his knees ache.  
Kurogane cursed and moaned; the blonde's walls feeling so good around his shaft as he thrust up against him

  
It was a lewd sitting with Fai flushed and wanton on top of him as slender fingers reached to touch himself when he got close. Those blue eyes were hooded and dark with lust.

  
When he found the other's sweet spot; he hit it and hit it hard

  
It had been embarrassing cumming so suddenly. His body unable to handle anymore, but at the time all Fai had been able to do was cry out and touch himself as he came on Kurogane's belly.

  
The walls squeezed around his shaft so delightfully that he followed seconds later.

  
Having nearly blacked out, Fai's brain didn't work again until he realized he was on his back beside Kurogane.

The man had the decency to at least help pull him out and clean up

  
"Oh, Kuro-rin..." Fai had cupped his face and kissed him, feeling pleasantly sore as he settled down to rest.

  
Kurogane kissed back as he rubbed the other's back

  
Come the next morning, Fai had even made Kurogane breakfast. A nice ache in his thighs and that was how Kurogane earned the moniker 'Kuro-stud'.  
Which in all honesty, boosted his pride but also his embarrassment.

  
\------

  
Time passed and soon, they had another first, their own place together.  
Fai had been the one to ask Kurogane and they settled on a place somewhere between their jobs.

  
The blonde went straight to work on putting up trendy removable wallpaper with broad watercolor leaves and eye catching patterns for accent walls. He had spent his off days teaching himself to DIY furniture and went around town buying second and third hand furniture they needed. They hadn't really had the money to buy new things even after selling their extra furniture and stuff.  
Fai surprised Kurogane with a large bookshelf for his manga collection and they added little touches of themselves in their home.

  
Which led to hugging and kissing that he would be embarrassed of later on.  
He also helped with the manual labor and fixing anything broken, ruined or just needed a renovation.

  
It had turned into something cozy and warm and theirs. Fai had sometimes felt so overwhelmed by it, he couldn't resist just pulling the other man in for a kiss.  
Kurogane didn't mind, though a warning would be wonderful. He had to say though; he never thought he would have a place to call their own.

  
Neither thought they'd share a home with anyone else. He didn't expect to come home to Kurogane resting on their couch just as he had never seen himself waking up early to make breakfast for the man when he came home from his runs.

  
He never thought he would be someone with a smile so bright, frame that slender ( he'd been getting Fai to exercise with him in hopes to build the idiots muscle mass some) and a heart so amazing. He never knew he would be so fond of that  
But they were there and that was all that mattered.

  
\----

  
Then the shitstorm happened. A unspoken first. Meeting the families.  
Fai had been nervous from all of Kurogane's horror stories. He had tried to shield himself with a bundt cake he'd slaved over the night before. Lemon with a glaze and blueberries. He hoped a food offering would help his chances.

  
Though when he knocked on the door to his parent's place, they were greeted by a older woman with a kind smile and a pale complexion that would rival Fai's  
Fai smiled sheepishly as he let Kurogane do introductions.

  
He introduced Fai as his boyfriend once they were inside and served tea. The man noticed his father wasn't here and asked where he was

  
Fai tried to pay attention as he glanced around. He spotted a few pictures of a younger Kurogane. Later on he would receive copies of a few of them for his own albums.

  
When his father rolled around, he had Kurogane on a headlock and the man trying not to blush

  
At least Kurogane's mother wasn't so boisterous. He wasn't sure his nerves could take it.

  
When they finally got down to talking, they were just happy to see their only son find someone worthwhile.

  
Which had Fai relieved beyond measure. He had been afraid they wouldn't approve for one reason or another  
Kurogane knew his parents weren't the very strict type but it was nice (and embarrassingly too) that they liked Fai  
Fai had seemed to charm them which would only open the proverbial floodgates. Which later on included shopping trips and headlocks and jokes that made even him blush.

  
In the end, they loved Fai and wished to see more of him later in the future  
Which he agreed to eagerly and with a smile.

  
That was one family down at least

  
\----

  
Some weeks later Fai had taken Kurogane to meet his family and it hadn't been just his parents. He'd gotten his brother, Yuui, to make an appearance with his husband and kids.

  
If Kurogane was able to voice out his honesty, he would be able to say that he was deathly scared of meeting the family of his boyfriend.

  
Fai had given him a heads up. One father was some sort of ex fighter and the other a chemist. Which seemed to run in the family as Fai had mentioned an aunt and her husband were involved in some medical field and robotic engineering respectively.

And his brother was a chef and gastronomist while the husband had his own business in woodwork, they had two kids together.

  
How Fai ended up working at a newspaper doing editorial layouts instead of anything higher up was a by of a mystery. I'm any case, Fai had driven them out to his parents house and hoped they didn't scare Kurogane too badly  
Kurogane tried not to let it get to him.  
Fai's parents owned a nice house in the suburbs, which made it a little less intimidating.

  
Though Yuui was already outside, playing with his kids as the car pulled up. When he saw who brother brought, he had to be honest.

  
He had mixed feelings  
Fai gave a sheepish smile when he had spotted his brother, but with his little niece running up to him, he couldn't really do much else.

  
Yuui had his son in his arms as they both stated at the outsider

  
Fai did his introductions on the front lawn. Begging with his eyes for Yuui to be good. His brother rolled his eyes. No promises but he tried as he (with kids in tow) led them inside.

  
At least they were nice enough to have made lunch. Fai knew it was probably for the kids than for him and Kurogane.  
Yuui called out to his beloved so they can get on with the greetings

  
"My brothers husband, Ioryogi." Fai offered. "My boyfriend, Kurogane."  
At least Ioryogi offered a handshake and a smile. He'd been hazed his first time too

  
Kurogane returned the gesture, glad he wasn't the only one. Fai felt anxious when he parents came into view.

  
Ashura smiled coolly as Taichirou at least looked happy to see them.

  
Kurogane greeted them formally and politely as he was a bit nervous.

  
"Now that that's out of the way. Let's show you around. The rest of you can finish dinner." Taishirou smiled brightly and with a hand between Kurogane's shoulders led him further into the house.

  
"Okay!" Said Yuui and the kids.

  
Kurogane saw this kind of scene in a movie once. Oh shit, he's dead, wasn't he?

  
Fai tried to put up a protest, but was pulled away by Ioryogi.

"He'll be fine." Yuui said; now idly paying attention to both the food and the children

  
Fai sat at the kitchen island. He knew his parents were probably threatening Kurogane subtly and showing off their awards and trophies.

  
"Well...what do you think?”

  
Yuui looked up. "Hmm?"

  
"What do you think?"

  
"About that guy?" Yuui blinked.

"He's...he's okay." He shrugged.

  
"I guess that's fair..."

  
"I have to be honest though, rarely do you bring a guy home and have us come to meet him." Yuui added

  
"I'm living with him..." He said, surprised that Yuui thought so little of his decisions. "I brought him here because I want all of you to like him as much as I do."

  
Yuui stopped cooking as he turned off the stove and sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

  
"Then what?"

  
Ioryogi saw the tension and told the kids to go and find their grandparents and tell them dinner was done.

  
"You're happy with him and that's fine. That's what I'm saying, alright?" He surrendered.

  
"But you don't care much for him?"

  
"I'm withholding all my opinions, I'm pleading the fifth." Yuui added

  
"You'll see. He might like to glare and he probably could crush a melon with his bare hands, but he's also really sweet and kind."

  
Maybe Yuui was being a bit too cold on the matter but he was the younger brother who held his older dear for years. If there was someone who can hold his brother just as dear then that would be enough for him.

  
"It's only been like...half an hour? Let's hold judgment until after dinner?" Ioryogi suggested. Fai sighed and relented.

  
"I wasn't going to explode on the guy." Yuui resumed finishing up. Though if any melon would be crushed by bare hands, it'd be his own without a doubt.  
Just saying.

  
Ioryogi helped Yuui get the food out and Fai grabbed drinks. The rest of the family came in smiling, which decided to take as a good sign

  
Kurogane looked a bit more relaxed then before as they all were seated at the table.

  
The food were served and drinks were passed.

  
They asked Kurogane about his job and family. Fai directed questions too, asking about the kids and such

  
This type of thing was something Kurogane was used to but in a smaller setting, not so much. He was used to rambunctious, loud, and energetic and all around wild at worst.

  
This was a small family who were lucky to even visit each other.

  
He wasn't really sure if he can fit into such a setting.

  
Fai looked stressed, but was also trying to smile and help ease Kurogane's nerves. Yuui seemed to be doing a good job as setting the food while helping pass food around. Fai had made sure to tell them what Kurogane didn't like and was glad his parents had remembered.

  
After dinner was done, Yuui gathered up the dirty dishes and went to the kitchen.  
Fai offered to do them. "You go pass out dessert. I'm sure Kamui would like some." He pointed out.

  
"It's okay, you can get the dessert. It's been a while since him and Hana have seen their uncle." Yuui smiled.  
Fai pouted.

  
"Enough. Yuui cooked and we have a dishwasher. Let them soak and we can all go to the living room." Ashura grinned  
"I'll put the dishes in the dishwasher then." Yuui nodded

  
"Good. Now everyone, drops you dishes off and Taishirou, wipe the table."

  
While the adults were cleaning up, Kurogane was left alone with the twin's kids

  
Kamui was a little older; around twelve by the size of him and Hana looked around five. It was hard to say.

  
He had dealt with relatives around those ages but this wasn't even his family. Almost strangers. Ah hell, he couldn't act nice even if he wanted to

  
"So you're uncle Fai's boyfriend?”

  
He blushed at the sudden question and at a twelve year old even. "Y-yeah."

  
He shrugged. "Let's go to the living room so we don't have to clean."

  
He felt fourteen again, just following others. Nonetheless, he did.

  
Kamui went to find something on tv while Hana sat beside Kurogane. She watched him, curious

  
Kurogane felt the eyes on him as he turned his head to the younger child. "Um...is there something you want too?" God, he was terrible.

  
He shouldn't be around kids.

  
Which seemed to be the signal to sit on his lap and smile. "Hana likes to be held. She's petted." Kamui grinned.

What, like a cat?  
Kurogane shook that out of his head as he made sure the girl was comfortable before holding her a bit closer and patted her head gently.

  
Hana seemed comfortable enough.

  
"Hana, sweetie, you shouldn't bother Kurogane." Taishirou grinned and picked her up. "She likes being held, Yuui would hardly set either of them down when they were babies."

  
Kamui blushed and frowned at the idea.  
"Grandpa~" she pouted.

  
Kurogane tried not to look dejected as he nodded. "I see."

  
"I got dessert!" Yuui called out.

  
Ioryogi and Fai came out with plates in their hands. Fai handed Kurogane one and sat beside him.

  
Well this was awkward, he wasn't sure how to put it....  
How to not be rude to a family when you're not a sweets person.

  
"What did you make?" Fai asked his brother

  
"I made devil’s food cake." Yuui smiled.  
"I found a recipe for a chocolate ganache cake you'd like. Not very sweet."

  
"Hm, that sounds like a good idea. I just haven't had the time to just bake things as much as I used to."

  
Kamui gave his dad a look that said he didn't agree with that at all. Fai ate his cake and was glad it wasn't overly sweet  
In which Yuui gave him a look back that said; 'you wanna go, young man?' Before he took a few bites of the cake.

  
Kurogane ate slowly; just glad he wasn't choking on sugar.

  
At least the evening was almost over  
The cake was eaten and things were finally settling down.

  
Fai was just trying to catch an opportunity to leave.

  
Kurogane felt tired despite the sugar gag so he decided to lay down on the couch to just rest his eyes.

  
He was unaware though of the kitten of a child climbing up and resting on his chest.

  
It was odd but not so bad of a weight on him.

  
When Fai had noticed he found it endearing. He was able to explain that they needed to go at least. He'd buy Hana a huge bowl of ramen in thanks next time

  
Kurogane had to conclude that thank god he wasn't dead but he was certain that it wouldn't be the end of it.

  
His parents shook Kurogane's hand and Ioryogi gave him a reassuring smile.  
Yuui idly waved with Hana in his arms.  
Kamui barely waved, but he did big his uncle before he left

  
On the car ride back, Kurogane couldn't help but say " At least your niece and nephew are okay around me."

  
"My parents didn't give thinly veiled threats did they?”

  
"They are worried for their child like any other parent." He shrugged. "Couldn't blame them."

  
Fai whined. "Oh no...they did."

  
"I'd be surprised if they didn't, I'm just putting it out there." He had to add

  
"They'll warm up to you." Fai put a hand over one of Kurogane's hands. "Yuui thinks I'm some kind of floozy and doesn't think we'll be together long." At least that's how he felt.

  
Kurogane was a bit stunned and looked at Fai. "Did he really say that or at you assuming?"

  
Assuming, but he did say it was rare for me to bring a guy home.

  
"Is it?"

  
"It is." He blushed.

  
"There's nothing wrong with that. Means that if you really want someone worthwhile and around, plus someone that you want to show off to your family. If it's rare, it's only because you have good judgment."

  
"You know the guy I took home is you right?" Fai teased.

  
Kurogane then had a moment of shock as he blushed and looked to the side. "I'm just saying!"

  
Fai laughed and poked his cheek as he took them home.

  
\-----

  
Another first was family events, and it just so happened to be the man's birthday.

  
Fai had made sure to clear his calendar and have everything ready. While it wouldn't be the most elaborate birthday he would have for Kurogane, he wanted to make sure his boyfriend had a good one.

  
Kurogane, however, just wanted his birthday to pass without much incident, but Fai insisted on making a huge breakfast. He had woken up early specifically to cook.

  
Kurogane woke up to the smell of food and Fai's terrible attempts of whistling.  
It had been a strange little thing of the blondes. Almost endearing like how Fai couldn't use chopsticks and looked green when he caught Kurogane eating sushi or pickles. They were two people from practically two different cultures; it was bound to happen either way.

  
Regardless, he did love how different the blonde was. Fai was boisterous and smiled. He pouted and looked cute when he was annoyed. He was animated.

  
When the blonde walked in with a tray in his hands he pouted when he saw Kurogane awake. "I was going to wake you up~"

  
"Don't cook delicious food then." He teased back. Yeah, actually teased back. Unheard of before

  
Fai smiled then and came over. "Maybe I'm still asleep if Kuro-rin is cracking jokes." He set the tray on the mans lap.  
"That means we're together in this dream." Kurogane then looked at the tray. "Food looks good too."

  
Fai rolled his eyes, amused and sat beside him. "I figured you could use the energy."

  
Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and a small bowl of fruit with orange juice and coffee.  
Thank god there wasn't milk, it was a bit embarrassing to let the blonde know that he was intolerant to that stuff or anything dairy for that matter  
Fai had learned non dairy recipes for him. And had switched to soy and almond milk for some things. He even had lactose free ice cream in the freezer.

  
Which the blonde didn't need to do, he wasn't into sweet things in the first place. That's what the baker's chocolate he had was for.

  
He pressed the fork onto the top pancake and his eyes lit up at how fluffy it was. Plain fluffy pancakes, the sin of foods for him.

  
Fai ate his own, though in smaller portions.

  
After eating, Kurogane felt like sleeping again. He was so full, but Fai had coaxed him into the shower.

  
Well if the blonde joined him, of course.  
Fai washed him and kissed him until the water started to cool.

  
Kurogane was soon dry and was drying the blonde's hair with a towel.

  
"What do you want to do on your big day? Anything you want."

  
"Besides going back to sleep?" He joked  
Fai hummed. "Besides that."

  
"I don't know. I stopped caring after I turned eighteen."

  
"That's no fun. Be creative."

  
"Maybe go to a bar?"

  
"Okay, that covers our evening. Where do you want lunch? Dinner? We can see a movie or go shopping or just stay here."  
He felt sixteen again, his parents already knowing his care for his own birthday already dwindling. "Uh, I guess we can take a walk around the park...."

  
"Okay. Park. Food at some point. Some drinking and then home to celebrate?"  
Kurogane shrugged. "Sure."

  
"The birthday boy might even get a spanking~" Fai teased as he dressed  
He made a noise at the back of his throat. He blushed.

  
Fai nearly cackled. "And you have a gift or two to unwrap."

  
"Wouldn't mind if it's you with a ribbon on top." He murmured as he put on boxers and jeans.

  
Fai pouted at him, his cheeks puffed out.  
"What?" He looked at the other; arms up as he was halfway in putting on a shirt; his muscles flexing a bit

  
"That was one of the gifts."

  
"Great way of spoiling it for me, oh no, the surprise is ruined!" Kurogane put on his shirt and went over and kissed Fai deeply before pulling away. "Just kidding." He grinned.

  
Fai gently punched his arm. "Well, if you guess the other one I'm going to have to rethink things."

  
Kurogane sighed out a chuckle. "I'm not that smart to figure that out."

  
"I'm sure you could."

  
"Yeah yeah." He ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Let's get going."

  
Fai swatted at him.

  
He dodged it with a grin.

  
They spent their day enjoying each other's company at the park. It felt nice, he wasn't going to lie. Almost like a normal day for him which he sort of wanted.

 

  
They had a late lunch at a small restaurant and had a couple drinks.  
All the time, those two haven't separated once; so lovey dovey and---  
Yeah, it made him gag but worth it.

  
Fai knew Kurogane was a big softie as much as he likes to scowl in public.  
He wasn't one for public displays of affection but he was in a good mood so he'll just overlook the details for once and Fai looked nice today and it wasn't so bad when the man clung to him.

  
He snuck a nuzzle or two; nothing wrong with that.

  
When it was later in the day, they found a place to get some decent drinks.  
Kurogane was aching for some hard ass whiskey.

  
Which is what they got. Fai made sure they ate something to, he didn't want them wasted.

  
"Mm...best day so far." Kurogane hummed

  
"Not just saying that because we're drinking?"

  
"Nope." He drank.

  
Grinning at them, the blonde nursed his own drink. He actually felt very great  
Fai tapped out after three drinks and after the fourth one, kurogane was good to go.

  
They grabbed a taxi and went home.  
Once out of the taxi and paying the fare, Kurogane let Fai lean on him for support. Kurogane was warm and big and comforting. "Let's go home and party. I still have your gifts."

  
"Mm." He had his arm wrapped around the others waist.

  
It was just a short walk before they were home. Fai had a slight buzz, but the trip home had cleared some of it.

  
Kurogane had to fish the keys with his free hand to unlock the door. While Fai was trying to distract him.

  
"Hold still, I can't...." Kurogane was trying to get the key into the damn slot.  
Fai giggled against his neck. Like a buzzed cat.

  
He had to draw a line with a hand tried to get into his pants. He finally got door open. "Oi, quit it; we're in." Kurogane scoffed.

  
Fai pulled away. "Make yourself comfy, I'm going to get your gift."

  
Kurogane closed the door behind him as he sighed as sat on the couch.

  
Fai had hidden it at work until yesterday when he's stuffed it in the dryer. He didn't want kurogane to stumble across it. "Happy birthday." He smiled warmly and handed the large box to him.

  
Kurogane blushed faintly at the smile before he took the box. He was....pretty excited to know what's inside and he didn't have to wait long before opening it up.

  
"So, I asked a friend of a friend, who's a nerd too to get this for me. My brother may have helped a little too." Fai smiled as Kurogane opened the box to reveal a couple action figures from his favorite manga series. The boxes were signed as well. An art book and some other little things, like a keychain and custom made tshirt were there too.

  
Kurogane....was speechless. Literally nothing came out of his mouth as he stared at the gifts before him. He'd get a manga book or some small figurines from his family which add up to a lot but to have so much that came from just one person...  
It was....amazing

  
"They went to a con that just happened to have some of the voice actors for those guys."

  
Was his face getting as warm as he felt? He rubbed his eyes with his arm; cursing at his moment of sappiness.

  
Fai leaned over the couch and kiss his cheek. "Good gift then?"

"I love it." He coughed. "It's a great gift."

"Hyuu~"

"You didn't have to do this though, I would have liked anything you gave me."

"Good thing the second one is just me." Fai snorted. "And you like this, I wanted it to be a sort of big deal."

"It's not that I hate my birthday, I just couldn't care less. "

"I know, but you're important to me and I want you to be excited for it too."

That made his heart thump loudly as he looked to the side. "You get me excited just by being you."

  
"Kuro-rin really is pervy."

"I didn't mean it like that---oh whatever." He huffed

"I know." Fai kissed his cheek again before he pulled away. "Check out your stuff, I'm going to the bathroom."

Kurogane nodded as he went to look over the trinkets

The art book was signed inside as well and even had a message wishing him a happy birthday.

  
Ugh, his heart can't take this much sweetness! He flipped through it for now, it was a little late to get into it. "Kuro-sama~?"

Fai stood in the doorway to their room. Wearing something lacey and form fitting.

Kurogane looked up and his brain shut down for a moment at what he saw

Well happy birthday to him.

"Should I have put the stockings and skirt on?" Fai turned and looked over his shoulder.

"It's fine!" Kurogane blurted out. "I mean....it's great..."

It was only a pair of underwear that didn't seem to be made for women with how it actually fit Fai. "I have a skirt too."

Black lace was stark against such milk pale skin. Ioryogi had been a big help and when he's checked out the website, he wondered if he could get Kurogane in a pair for him.

His face was hot and the tips of his ears were red with steam practically coming out of them

  
"Should I put that on?" Fai checked himself out, and out his hands on his hips.

His heart is going to explode on him, he just knew it.

"Really, you're fine." His voice a little unsteady.

  
"Really?" He looked up at Kurogane. "Just going to sit there?"

".......~" Kurogane covered his mouth as he wondered where the fuck did that noise came from

Fai smiled brightly. "Well, come and get your present."

He stood up and took one step---  
Only to fall forward and flat on his face with a loud thump.

Fai jumped and ran over to him. "Are you okay?!"

  
Kurogane's body twitched before he lifted his head up; his nose a bit red. "Best birthday ever." He groaned out before his face was on the floor again.

"..." Fai was rendered speechless.

It took another ten minutes before the man was up again; this time with a bandage on his nose  
Fai had been worried he'd start bleeding.

"Before anything else....please don't tell anyone about what just happened." Kurogane was beyond mortified.

"I won't." Fai was walking away to toss some tissues in the garbage

"No really, if my aunt gets any word of this; I'll be spending the rest of my birthdays locked inside." His face was red and he really felt like a teenager again.

"I won't tell anyone Kuro-sama." Fai tossed the tissues and turned to come back to Kurogane.  
Kurogane sighed as he leaned back. "I've had birthdays with others before, but I had to say they could never bring out that embarrassing bit that I had like you can."

"I'm honored then." He stood there in his lingerie, the mood had probably been killed when he thought Kurogane had broken his nose

Kurogane looked up and took Fai's hand and kissed the back of it like a knight would for a prince. /his/ prince. "Yeah so...sorry about that."

"You only startled me." He smiled gently. They made a funny sight, Kurogane with a bandage over the bridge of his nose and Fai in black lace and nothing else.

It was weird but at the same time, it was becoming their thing. Two opposites that somehow blend together quite nicely.  
"Want to try again?"

"Sure but slowly, pretty sure I don't want to break my own nose at this rate." He half joked

Fai laughed and pulled away and went towards their bedroom. "Let's see if you can unwrap your gift now."

Kurogane this time followed with ease.  
Fai fell on their bed, leaning back against the pillows  
Kurogane climbed over him; his usually bright red eyes slightly darkened with anticipation

"I'll let you do the rest." Fai smiled up at him  
With permission now voiced, he slowly unwrapped his gift; piece by piece and enjoying every bit of what was inside

All in all it had been a memorable birthday.

\------

When it came to Fai's birthday, Kurogane pulled all the stops so he can enjoy it

Fai had slept in, having been off work that day.  
Kurogane made him a nice brunch; knowing the other loved to sleep

Fai always enjoyed when Kurogane made him food. The first time the man had cooked for him he had been skeptical, but had been proven severely wrong. When he rolled out of bed and saw it, he perked up and kissed Kurogane.  
Kurogane kissed back; ignoring the morning breath.

The blonde had eaten his fill, the day off to a wonderful start.

After cleaning up, he took the blonde out to an amusement park, which wasn't really planned, just great timing

Fai had been pleasantly surprised. He hadn't expected this from Kurogane

But it was colorful and festive as well as good weather and atmosphere. It was wonderful.  
Fai was more concerned about food than rides, not that he didn't like them. It was just hard to beat good junk food

It made Kurogane gag but if Fai's loving it....  
"They have takoyaki." He said as he enjoyed his funnel cake.

"I'm good." Rather make his own. It was just something about food in a place like this that...had him a bit paranoid

"Oh please, they post their health code score. This one has a ninety eight." It was run by a middle aged woman.

"Oi, don't say things like that out loud." Kurogane shushed him.

"But it's a good grade." Fai shrugged. "The papers on the glass window."

"Yes, I can see that." He faintly blushed.

  
"Come on, we should be able to find something for you." He grinned before he licked powdered sugar off his fingers and tossed his plate in an nearby garbage can.

  
If this blonde doesn't get diabetes by the end of this day, it'll be a miracle  
Fai ended up buying a wood acrylic keychain with their names cut out on its reflective blue top. "

  
It looked cute, the man had to admit  
"Feel like riding anything?"

  
"Roller coaster sounds good." There weren't any /huge/ ones but ones big enough to ride on

  
"Come on, there's probably a line."  
He hummed as he followed the birthday boy

  
And he was right there was alone, but they had time to spare. Fai had taken a nap of the place and looked over it.  
He looked over the other's shoulder while they waited. The place was pretty big

  
"There's motion rides and shows. Water log ride...kiddie rides...hmm." He ran his finger along paths. "They have restaurants too."

  
"Geez, almost like a small town."

"Well, it's a big amusement park." Fai explained.

  
"Thanks, cleared that one /right up/ for me." He rolled his eyes. "Enjoying the day so far then?"

  
Fai gently elbowed him. "I am. I really didn't see amusement park for my birthday."

  
"Meh." He joked.

  
"Got any other surprises planned~" Fai smiled brightly

  
"Yeah but it's at home." He nodded; being calm and collected about it.

  
Fai pouted. His phone buzzed in his pocket and when he checked he smiled. Kamui had sent him a happy birthday message and a picture of him and Hana smiling at him.

  
"Take a picture with me. They'll be jealous." He smiled. He'd wished Yuui a happy birthday that morning before they left

  
Kurogane gave the twin a gift too but it had to be shipped since he wanted to spend time with Fai.

And he obliged to be in the picture just this once

  
Fai made a funny face and kissed Kurogane's cheek in the next one. He sent them and pocketed his phone.

"Mm...I bet they're doing something cute for Yuui."

"Like baking a cake, family fun, the whole nine yards." He can only assume

"Probably." Fai had stopped by once or twice before for a family dinner.

"Well sooner or later, my parents would want to meet your parents." Kurogane threw that out there.  
Fai tensed. "I just had a horrible image of your dad trying to wrestle with mine."

Kurogane then paused. "Oh shit. And father's too stubborn to back down from a fight."

"And dads scary like your mom."

Wow, when they really think about it.....  
"Nope, I take that back. They shouldn't meet anytime soon."

"Agreed." Fai nodded solemnly. They made it to the rollercoaster.

They rode on it and had a great time.  
Fai even bought a photo of them on the ride. They hit up whatever ride looked interesting

Lots of screaming, yelling and laughing all day long after that.

They watched a show and ate at one of the restaurants, which turned out to have good seafood.

Kurogane refused to look at Fai's smug grin to know that the restaurant in an amusement park was good.

Fai didn't mind though. He bought a few more souvenirs before they left

By then, it was sundown.

And Fai had forgotten about his other surprise.

"Had fun?" As they drove back home

"Yep~ got lots of pictures and stuff. I'm glad we didn't do the water log one."

They parked and soon were at the front door. He opened it and let Fai in first and inside was a box that said 'open me' on it.

Unaware from the blonde there was holes on the sides.

Fai tilted his head. "How?" He hadn't noticed it when they left

"Well open it, I'll be in the kitchen." He closed the door and walked passed him.

There was light scratching sounds and...mewling?  
Fai was confused until he opened the box and stared openly

There was a white kitten with a ribbon around its neck, along with a small bowl of food , water and a note that said: 'my name is snowball. Please to meet you~'. The blonde blushed and plucked the kitten up. "Aren't you just precious~" Fai cooed and snuggled it gently. The kitten purred and clung to his shirt.

Kurogane was just finishing up the preparations in the kitchen

He nuzzled against it and cooed. "There's my sweet boyfriend. How long have you had this planned?" Fai smiled warmly as snowball rubbed against his jaw

In the kitchen was a ice cream cake, sweets, flowers, sparklers at the ready and a banner that had 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' on it.

He blushed. "For a while and not without help."

Fai blushed as well when he saw the spread. "Oh, you were already getting laid for the kitten, but you mister are going to be sore for the next month." He walked up to Kurogane and wrapped an arm around him before he kissed him. "Thank you, I love it."

His face went from pink to red but kissed back as he nodded. "Happy birthday, Fai."

"Come on, let's take lots of pictures." He wanted to remember this.

"Already on it." He had a camera sitting on a chair as he got it out. Maybe he'll send a pic or two when he had them in the computer

Fai smiled, excited. They ended up taking several dozen. Fai had ended up putting them all in a photo album later on. "I love you."

"Love you too." He leaned in to kiss Fai but instead kissed a rather cute button nose.

Which made Fai so happy he thought he might burst. "Let's eat."

The ice cream cake was cut and the first slice was given to Fai.

Fai set his kitten on the table. "Is it a boy or girl?" He asked as he tapped his fingers and watched it pounce.

"A girl. Though snowball is a 'either way' type of name."

"That's true. Did you name her?" He wrestled the kitten and she nipped and kicked at his palm. Purring the entire time

He coughed behind his hand as he nodded.

"It's cute. Can we go to a pet store tomorrow?" He wanted to get her some toys and things.

"Sure." He nodded.

Fai settled down and enjoyed his birthday

\---  
Snowball, the kitten soon because the 'child' of the household.

Fai had gotten her a cat tree for when she got big enough to climb that high without getting stuck. He got her cute collars and taught her to walk with a harness.

Kurogane was sometimes the cat tree for Snowball. But he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't fond of the kitten though. It liked to climb on his shoulder and in bed with them when she wasn't running around and jumping in the air just because.

He knew it was the perfect pet for Fai. It made Fai even happier having a companion when Kurogane was at work and he was home.

Their first 'kid'; and it was a wonderful first.

Come their first full year together they were happy and content. There wasn't really anything to complain about.

Though it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies and they then reached what was normal in a relationship. Their first fight.

It had been an accident really and Fai had known that, but he had been so afraid and angry at Kurogane. He'd cried when he had come home.  
And the man got hit by it out of nowhere.

His cat was missing. She'd been let out and no was probably dead.

"How was I suppose to know the window was open?" Kurogane was on his phone as he started looking around. It was near sunset and things weren't looking up

"You're supposed to always check." Fai was sniffling. He'd ran out shaking a bag of treats and gotten nothing

"I had work! I was late!" Kurogane called out the cat's name.

"Someone could have robbed us!" Fai shouted back. His head hurt and he was tired and anxious.

"I installed that security system for a reason, I'm not stupid!"

"It doesn't work if the windows cracked open."

"Yeah, I get that now!" He panted as he stopped for a second

It couldn't be that hard to find a white cat around here, she should stick out like a sore thumb.

"Damn it, where is she!?"

Surely someone didn't steal the cat. Thankfully he hadn't seen any animals on the road and there weren't any stray dogs roaming around.

Running, shouting, hoping and more shouting  
Kurogane found himself on a park bench; tired and angry.

It had been hours. They'd had a couple of close calls before with her, but she's never gotten out before. Lately she'd been jumpy and anxious, meowing at everything at all hours of the night and day.

Fai had just thrown their cat a little birthday a few months ago and now this. Kurogane has his head in his hands. Oh god, it was all his fault.

Fai was probably still crying and searching.

He felt like crying too and he hasn't done that in years.

It was getting late now. They'd make flyers and hang them around the neighborhood, maybe they'd get lucky.

Though he didn't move from the bench. He was too stubborn to go home now, after all that shouting and anger; he wouldn't blame the other if he didn't want to look at him.

Later as he made his way back, there was yowling. Kurogane looked over to see what it was  
Down an alley it grew louder until he saw what was going on and understood what all the growling and hissing was.

He got close enough to see it and soon came to the conclusion that he didn't really need to see some stray screwing his cat. It looked painful as she growled and when the stray saw him it jumped back and ran off just as his cat tried to attack the other.

"........"

He knew....he knew he was going to get an earful of it when the two came back.

Scooping her up, she groomed herself and ignored him.

When they got home, Kurogane's face pretty much told Fai that all was not well in wonderland  
Fai had taken his cat and cuddled against her only for her to kick and jump away to go to her cat tower.

"Um....so...something happened to her....." He started.

"What?" Fai stared at her, she was never aggressive.

"She....and this other cat...."

"Was she in a fight? We need to go to the vet."

"Not a fight....it's...." He then blushed.

"What?" Fai's eyes were red and he wasn't in the mood.

And Kurogane then went and said it.

"...my cat, my precious baby got knocked up in the back of an alley and you just watched?"

"Hey! He got off of her the moment I came into view! I really thought they were fighting!" He groaned

Fai eyed him. He was still upset.

"I did!" He insisted. "Whatever! I'll take her to the vet either way tomorrow morning."

"They can't do anything. She'll need a bath and probably a shot." He sighed.

"It's better then nothing." He sat down on the couch; unaware he had tear stains on his face when the light hit his face fully.

Fai had curled up against him and apologized  
He softly apologized back as well; it was his fault anyway.

It wasn't the worst fight they would have, but at least it had been over easily. At least Snowball was back with them.

She ended up having three kittens one morning under their bed. It was cute at the very least if a bit messy. Fai had called in sick to take care of her. He'd taken them all to the vet for checkups and came home to make them a little box nest. They were all white tabbies by the look of it, faint grey stripes on their bodies.

Fai ended up teasing Kurogane about being a grandfather.

Which in turn made the man call Fai 'grandma'  
Fai had pinched him for that and went on taking pictures.

At least the family was getting bigger.

When they kittens had gotten old enough they gave them away. Fai had given one to his brother, to give him a baby to take care of. Since his own children were old enough, he kind of missed that aspect. The other two found homes with coworkers and Fai went to get his precious cat fixed.  
\----  
Time passed and soon marked their first anniversary.

Which had been an eventful day. They spent the day together, Fai having gotten kurogane the newest volume of his manga as a small gift.  
In turn, he had given the blonde a trinket for his hair, the expensive brand since the other's hair was growing a bit. They made dinner together and watched a movie, just relishing in each other  
It was nicer.

Fai wondered just how many other anniversaries they would get to celebrate together. Hopefully many more. And they will always feel like their firsts for the rest of their lives.


End file.
